utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo-kun
Ryo-kun (りょーくん) is an who started uploading in September 2010, but is slowly gaining many fans. He is very active in uploading and makes a point to upload one or two songs per month. Ryo-kun's voice can be classified as the boy next door type of voice - not too high and not too low. What may set Ryo-kun apart from other utaite is the distinct gentleness of his voice, he can do a wide variety of songs without his voice losing its softness. Ryo-kun can also rap, as seen in the "Smiling ✽ Xmas edition collab" . "Blackjack" is his most popular cover with over 262K views. Ryo-kun can sing in a voice, as well as a female voice, although it is usually more common for him to do so in his namahousous, during which he likes to sing random songs. Ryo-kun mixes his own songs, but he's still in the learning process so there are usually some lapses in his mixing. Often he just gets other people to mix for him. Besides being able to mix, Ryo-kun can also play the guitar, which can be seen in his namahousous. Ryo-kun seems to be very close with maro. and often hangs out with him, as seen though his twitter. They have released three collaborative albums, and their collab unit is called Ryomaro (りょーまろ). They also hold namahousous together. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of nico nico MEN's Live # Member of Yasutoro Cream with yasu (composition, sound editing), tom"U" (arrangements), and Kuro no Kuro (illustration, design) # (Released on September 07, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # a.c.t with maro. (Released on February 15, 2012) # a.c.t 2 with maro. (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # SPLASH with maro. (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on October 17, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on April 17, 2013) # (Released on May 01, 2013) # with Soraru and Kashitaro Ito (Released on May 27, 2013) # (Released on July 03, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) List of Covered Songs (Hide-and-Seek) (2010.10.12) # "crack" (2010.10.24) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.04) # "ggrks" (Go Google It) feat. Ryo-kun and Maruru (2010.11.10) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Heat) (2010.11.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.19) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Whiteout" (2010.12.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Emotion&Reason" (2011.01.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2011.01.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.27) # "orange" (2011.03.25) # "Corruption Garden" (2011.03.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Ryo-kun and Meeko (2011.04.11) # "Shoushuuriki" (Anti-Odor Strength) (2011.04.27) # "Shinkaron code:variant" feat. Ryo-kun and maro. (2011.05.03) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-way Route) (2011.05.04) # "Pero Pero" (Lick Lick) (2011.05.23) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kami-sama" (A Summer Day, Ghosts, and God) (2011.05.27) # "Arrest Rose" feat. Ryo-kun, TaMU and puruto (2011.06.03) # "Hana he Tadoru Ito" (2011.07.08) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) (2011.08.24) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Ryo-kun and Baru (2011.08.28) # "Noisy Lover's Soul" (2011.10.10) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (Reaching You) (Kimi ni Todoke OP) (2011.11.10) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Ryo-kun and Maruru (2011.11.10) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Ryo-kun and maro. (2011.12.30) (Not in Mylist) # "Mitsu no Matsuri" feat. Ryo-kun and Kettaro (2012.01.28) # "S・K・Y" (2012.02.29) # "Juliet and Romeo" (2012.05.10) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) -Band ver.- (2012.05.25) # "Now or Never" (Phi・Brain Kami no Puzzle OP) (2012.06.09) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.06.27) # "EARTH DAY" (2012.07.06) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) feat. Ryo-kun and Mofu@ (2012.09.22) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2012.09.25) # "Mugen Nostalgia" (Infinite Nostalgia) (2012.10.24) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.26) # "Children Record" (2012.11.16) # "Ohayou" (Good Morning) (Hunter x Hunter OP) (2012.11.28) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Ryo-kun, halyosy, Gero, Rib, Dasoku and Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "Yukimine" -Piano & Strings Ver.- (2013.01.08) # "Dorobou Night Trick" (Thieves Night Trick) (2013.02.06) # "World Lampshade" (Original with ) (2013.03.14) # "Nico Nico Wonderland no Theme Song" feat. Ryo-kun, vipTenchou, Mucchi, clear, Kogeinu and Amatsuki (2013.04.13) # "Love Song wa Yuugure ni" (2013.03.18) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2013.05.10) }} Discography |track1composer = papiyon |track1arranger = , Gibson |track2title = Pierrot |track2lyricist = |track2composer = KEI |track2arranger = , Gibson |track3title = S・K・Y |track3lyricist = |track3composer = LiveP |track3arranger = , Gibson |track4title = Invisible |track4info = -Album ver.- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = kemu |track4arranger = , Gibson |track5title = Hoshi wo Miru Shoujo |track5lyricist = |track5composer = AwaawaP |track5arranger = Suzumu, Gibson |track6title = Melodic Cylinder |track6lyricist = |track6composer = buzzG |track6arranger = Suzumu, Gibson |track7title = Hyakunen no Koi |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Rerulili |track7arranger = Suzumu, Gibson}} |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Hanabizora |track2lyricist = KulfiQ |track2composer = KulfiQ |track2arranger = |track3title = Tsukino |track3lyricist = Tsunamaru |track3composer = Tsunamaru |track3arranger = |track4title = Polaris |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Shake Sphere |track4arranger = |track5title = Fuyuzora Memory |track5lyricist = |track5composer = YuchaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Yoidzuki Sakura |track6lyricist = ke-ji |track6composer = ke-ji |track6arranger = |track7title = Eien Hanabi |track7lyricist = XiexieP |track7composer = XiexieP |track7arranger =}} |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = Eternal Force |track2title = Good-bye Neverland |track2lyricist = Mudean |track2composer = Mudean |track2arranger = Eternal Force |track3title = Fire◎Flower |track3lyricist = halyosy |track3composer = halyosy |track3arranger = Eternal Force |track4title = Shiryokukensa |track4lyricist = |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = Eternal Force |track5title = Dearest |track5lyricist = Eternal Force |track5composer = Eternal Force |track5arranger = Eternal Force |track6title = Hello/How Are You |track6lyricist = Nanou |track6composer = Nanou |track6arranger = Eternal Force |track7title = Love die |track7info = -SPLASH remix- (Bonus track) |track7lyricist = Eternal Force |track7composer = Eternal Force |track7arranger = Eternal Force}} |track2composer = YuchaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Kazemachi Hello World |track3lyricist = Kanaki |track3composer = add9 (HeriP) |track3arranger = |track4title = Yoshiwara Lament |track4lyricist = Asa |track4composer = Asa |track4arranger = |track5title = Bokura no Let it Be |track5info = (Our Let it Be) |track5lyricist = Harry |track5composer = Harry |track5arranger = |track6title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track6info = (Love Hero) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Last Note. |track6arranger = |track7title = Reset |track7lyricist = |track7composer = 164 |track7arranger = |track8title = Juliet and Romeo |track8lyricist = emon |track8composer = emon |track8arranger = |track9title = Mousou Sketch |track9info = (Delusion Sketch) -Rock arrange- |track9lyricist = |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = 164 |track10title = Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama |track10lyricist = Tinkle Pop |track10composer = Tinkle Pop |track10arranger = |track11title = Kamisama Nejimaki |track11lyricist = |track11composer = kemu |track11arranger = |track12title = StargazeR |track12info = -Starpop's arrange- |track12lyricist = |track12composer = KotsubanP |track12arranger = |track13title = S・K・Y |track13info = (ETA 2012.12.16 Zepp DiverCity) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = World Lampshade |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = buzzG |track14arranger = |track15title = Dorobou Night Trick |track15info = |track15lyricist = YuchaP |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Edged Girl |track16info = |track16lyricist = emon |track16composer = emon |track16arranger = }} |track6composer = keeno |track6arranger = tom"U" |track7title = crack |track7lyricist = |track7composer = keeno |track7arranger = tom"U" |track8title = Mukashi Kaita Sekai Chizu |track8info = (The World Map Drawn Long Ago) |track8lyricist = n/a |track8composer = yasu |track8arranger = tom"U" |track9title = (Bonus track) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = }} Gallery |Ryo-kun1.jpg|Ryo-kun as seen on his Twitter account |Ryo-kun2.jpg|Ryo-kun with black hair |ryo-kun fly away now.jpg|Ryo-kun as seen in fly away now. Illust. by Shirasu (しらす) |ryo blog.jpg|Ryo-kun's blog banner |Ryo-kun.jpg|Ryo-kun as seen in Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 5}} Trivia * He has two piercings in his left ear. * On his blog, he likes to accompany his posts with very messy illustrations by himself. * He has two Campbell's dwarf hamsters named Yoshida and Tanaka. External Links * Official Website * Blog * Twitter * TmBox Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Nico nico MEN's Live Category:Completed Pages